User blog:Truth™/Emilie Shimazaki
Emilie Shimazaki is the amnesiac mother of Hitomi Klisen. Information Appearance Emilie is a young woman of half-German, half-Japanese heritage who appears to be around the same age as Kirie Agria, with a similar height and build, but has a noticeably bigger bust. She has black (currently dyed blonde) hair tied in a bun and brown eyes (possibly contacts). At work she wears a white collar shirt slightly unbuttoned, a blue blazer, black zipper mini skirt, and white height-heel shoes. She also wears red glasses, and golden necklaces. In her casual outfit, she wears a white blouse with a blue ribbon tied at the collar and pink ribbons on the cuffs, a green overall skirt, black knee-length socks, and brown boots. She wears rectangular glasses, When on missions she wears a dark green high collar jacket with short black top, black fingerless gloves, bright orange mini skirt with dark brown belt underneath shows her black underwear, torn up black tights, and dark brown leather high-heel boots. When she was an idol, she wore her hair in a ponytail with half of her bangs slicked, and wore revealing black and white outfits with long black gloves, and long black boots. Personality She is like a mother figure to the Mirage Masters. She’s a drinker, and has worked as a gravure idol in the past. Emilie is sharp and has quick wits, and cares about her comrades more than anyone. She appears to be afraid of ghost stories. And when in a state of fear and/or panic, her voice becomes more feminine than usual. Powers Victoria's Secret Compartment- Suggestion- Enhanced Charisma- Super Soldier Physiology- *Enhanced Condition- She is strong enough to lift small automobiles and punch through steel, fast enough to outrun race-cars, agile enough to leap over small buildings and dodge subsonic attacks, durable enough to withstand low caliber bullets, grenades and low-to-medium explosive as well as *Meta Regeneration- *Enhanced Beauty- **Decelerated Aging- **Sexual Inducement- Enhanced Whipmanship- Magic Card Combat- Emilie can use Magic Cards that can be used for offense by employing the cards used for this Magic as long-range weapons by the user throwing them at their enemies. Users of this type of magic combat can also combine their cards to generate particular effects. In addition, the cards can reproduce the effects from a variety of different forms of Magic, such as Water Magic or Sleep Magic, coming in as very versatile, if used the right way. These cards can also be linked to specific individuals, allowing the user to gain information about their status and location, as well as to communicate with them. Users of this Magic also have the ability to trap individuals inside their Magic Cards. Enhanced Combat- *Counter- Abilities Even though she has not been seen in combat using it, Emilie still has a good grasp on Magic, with her own attribute being defensive magic; with no help from others, she can set up incredibly strong barriers that even members of Blackout would struggle with. Emilie also has a remarkable knack for finding information, finding types of info that would usually be shut-off to any other normal person; this is due to her remarkable ability of hacking, being able to even hack into the Nitro's City: Magister's database without being spotted. Her ability to convincingly lie has also proved to have gotten her out of several serious scrapes. Limits Category:Blog posts